


Bittersweet Taste

by Larryforever2809



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Famous Harry, First fanfic so pls don´t hate me, Harry is a well known cook, Louis is a restaurant tester, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Smut and Fluff, Top Louis, funny harry, have fun while reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryforever2809/pseuds/Larryforever2809
Summary: Harry Styles is a popular cook at the age of 25. Louis Tomlinson starts to work as a food tester because he really likes food. After being send to one of the Styles restaurants something clicks betweens those two men. But will they be brave enough for what is to come?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 5





	Bittersweet Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic. :)  
> It´s my first one ever and English is not my first language so I´m sorry if there happen to be some mistakes.  
> Have funnnn!

Going to work was something new for Louis. Not that he never worked before or didn´t got the title of best co-worker from his colleagues, but this whole experience was new to him. He sighed and rubbed his eyes while trying to adjust the tie bundling around his neck. He never liked to dress up so special but as his mom told him `to just show in your nicest clothes`, he knew that he wouldn´t get around the tie and this suit (bought just a week ago but no one had to know), he was currently wearing.

As he waited for his name to be called, he looked around the room to check out his opponents or better say the other guys who were most likely to be much more suitable for this job than he ever would or could be. It didn´t matter, he told himself, after all his hard work he put into college and after finally graduating he was ready for the world. Or better for a job to pay his rent. Who was he kidding? 

He needed this job because he was done living of his best mates even though ever time, he brought it up they always told him not to worry and that they loved having him around. He was really grateful that he had his best friends in his life and that he could rely on them all the time. Moving out would be the perfect time to set his life straight and deal with it on his own. Besides, it would certainly not hurt to smoke a little less weed. Added that there would be no more embarrassing situations if he caught his best friends fu-. “Mr. Tomlinson, Mr. Malik is ready for you.”


End file.
